


Plans

by periwinklepromise



Series: Possessive [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Clint Barton, Bisexual James "Bucky" Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Come Marking, Dom Steve Rogers, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Natasha Romanov, F/M, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, POV Steve Rogers, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeur Steve Rogers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Steve has a plan, and the others are more than eager to play it out





	Plans

Steve flits through the papers quickly, learning their limits and their desires. He needs to keep them all in mind tonight.

“What's on your list?”

His eyes snap up to Natasha's, but there is no judgment there, only curiosity. “Um. I like to watch.”

“Trust me, we know,” Bucky chuckles, rubbing down Natasha's arms gently, fingertips massaging along the tender inner wrists.

Steve blinks hard, swallows past his suddenly too-thick tongue, and manages to grit out, “I'd like to watch both of you with her.”

Clint coughs.

Bucky smirks.

Natasha just cocks her head. “How?”

Why does she have to be so mean? “Bucky could be ... in between your legs.”

“And Clint?” she presses.

“You could … suck him.”

Clint bites at his bottom lip, and Bucky plucks at his chin. “Let go, ya mook, her mouth is divine.” And then to prove it, Bucky gives her a sinful kiss, all tongue, lots of space between their lips so the guys can see as Bucky presses forward to fuck his tongue into her mouth. 

Steve whimpers. This is too, too much.

But they shift into position, Bucky making a show of licking at her thighs while watching Steve, Clint making just as big of a display by taking his cock in his fist and pumping it slowly as he hovers over Nat's face. For a flash, Steve wants to be the one to taste it, he loves the weight of that cock pinning him down to the bed, but no. This is for all of them, and he needs to plan. This gives him the time to do it.

Nat teases Clint in the way only experienced lovers can get away with. Arousal burns through him at the thought of Clint with other lovers, of being able to see him with them now. 

Bucky's face is already hidden between Nat's legs, and there's no way to get a better look, but dear Lord, Steve wants a better look.

He lets them go on for a couple minutes, soaks in the glory of the occasional moan, and then he calls out. “Next.”

They all take a second to respond, Clint sitting back onto Nat's ribs, Nat's lips glowing full from being used, Bucky's jaw shining with her juices. 

“I want Nat to ride Clint's face,” Steve orders, not letting his voice falter in the giddiness of getting everything he wants. “Facing me,” he adds, just in case. “Buck, I want you to sit behind her. Make her lean back. I want to see everything.” His voice shakes at the end, but they will forgive him for that. 

They rearrange, Clint pushing his head just off the bed so Steve can _really_ see everything. Bucky straddles Clint's stomach and takes Nat's weight, his metal hand already playing at her breast, pinching a nipple lightly, just enough to make it taut. Her knees extend off the bed, her stomach is concave even with her heavy breathing, and she smirks at Steve as she reaches down and spreads her lower lips. Her clitoris is hanging heavy with arousal, poking completely out of its hood, and her inner lips are thick ribbons glistening in the light. 

“Lick those lips, Clint.” His lover obeys immediately, and Steve gets another rush of blood to his cock. “Thrust your tongue inside her. Three times.” Clint does, and Steve bites back a keen at being able to see it all. “Lick to the side of her clit, but not directly on it.” With this view, he can see it swing, see Nat's stomach twitch with desire. “Now suck it,” he says, and it is his turn to smirk as Nat groans. 

“Is this okay, Steve?” Bucky asks, and Steve sees he's taking all of her weight with his thighs now, freeing both his hands to twist at her breasts. 

“Yes,” he says, a little breathless. He clears his throat. “Yes. Cup them together.” Bucky rolls them away once and then squeezes them together. “Clint, at your discretion,” he adds as an afterthought, and Nat shivers as Clint starts tonguing at her. “Bucky, show me her nipples.” Bucky splays his fingers, keeping his palms to the side. Nat's fat nipples stand tall through his thick fingers, and Steve salivates at the thought of sucking them. “Pinch them hard.” Her nipples go blood red, and it is not quite as good as seeing Clint's ass shine red from being spanked, but nothing is quite as good as that. “Roll them in your fingers now, nice and gentle. Then squeeze the rest of her breasts, then her hips, don't let her think only her nipples matter.” Bucky's hands on her hips look damn good, and Steve files that away for later.

“Clint, bite her clit,” he says, changing tack entirely, and it's a good thing Bucky's got her hips, because Nat's eyes grow wide and she gives a full body jolt as Clint obeys. “Oh, you like that, don't you? Like a bit of teeth, a bit of danger?” She nods, still gasping. “Clint, once more.” She jumps again, and Steve moans low and slow.

“Next.”

Nat climbs off Clint's face, but her legs seem like jelly. Clint is panting, and Bucky is still smirking. So that means Bucky next. 

“Buck. Lay on your back, ass up past the edge of the bed to me. Clint, down on your knees for him. Nat, lay off to one side, perpendicular.”

“Fancy word,” Bucky teases. 

“You won't be able to say much of anything, soon enough,” Steve informs him. “Clint, rim him. Natasha, suck him down, but focus on his head. You can take turns tugging on his balls. Bucky, you're not allowed to touch either of them.”

He can't see much of this, to be true, mostly Clint's long strong back and the hint of the plug they'd fitted him with earlier that afternoon, but he could just see Bucky's long shaft reaching up from Clint's head to Nat's lips too. He wanted to wreck Bucky, and the groans let him know he's right on track. “Nat, show me the head.”

Nat pulls away, a long line of saliva keeping them connected until she licks her lips. She forces Buck's cock to face Steve, the head glowing red, almost violet, the foreskin pulled back tight, the whole cock throbbing angrily. 

“Pinch the base of his cock, he's too close.”

Bucky's groans grow even louder as she complies. 

“Next.”

Clint moves to face him, and he's grinning, giddy. Steve knows how that feels. The others pull away too, Bucky grumbling in good-nature. “Nat, lay down on your back in the center of the bed. Spread your legs.” The men bristle up, hoping. “Clint, I want you to get your cock in her. Buck, get the plug out of his ass, I want your cock there.” Clint moans as Bucky finds the plug and wiggles it out, filling him back up quickly with a gasp for a reward. “Let Bucky set the pace for a bit. Nat can come if she wants, but you two need to stay hard for me.”

Bucky begins pressing into Clint, then using a hand to guide him back and forth from Nat. But Clint's ass stays full, just like Steve wants. Clint looks amazing like this, getting what he wants, but just barely enough. 

“Now I want Bucky to stay still, and have Clint fuck himself between the two of you.” At that, Clint lets out a broken moan, but his hips piston back and forth desperately. Soon, he's gasping for air, and Nat is shivering underneath him. “Make her come, but don't you dare come with her.”

Clint grasps at her clit and rubs, and after a few strokes, she comes with a loud cry, her legs wrenching up around both of the men. Clint flexes his hips back enough to get his cock out of her, and pulls at his balls to stop himself from coming.

Good boy, Steve wants to croon. 

“Now, Bucky, pull out, and move to Nat's side, closer to me. Clint, take her spot on your back.” It takes them some time to resituate, Clint looking a little worse for the wear. “Nat, climb back on his cock for me, but lean far forward, Bucky needs to get inside your ass. How long does he need to prep you?” Nat bends forward onto Clint, her breasts smashed onto his chest deliciously. 

“Not long. I should be stretched from earlier.”

“Bucky, check.”

Bucky does one finger, then two easily. At three, he starts to slow. “Just give me a few minutes.” His eyes flicker out and land on the lube easily. He squirts some into his hands, warms it for probably not long enough, and then smears it on her hole. “Nat, Clint, kiss while he works. Make it sloppy.” They follow the order, showing lots of tongue and teeth, making exaggerated kissing sounds that warm Steve's cock something lovely. Bucky continues his work. When three fingers fit in and out easily, no resistance, he shows them to Steve, and Steve nods. 

Bucky fills her slowly, even as she kisses Clint messily. Good, he hadn't said they could stop. “You two, keep kissing. Bucky, fuck her until you come, but I want you to come on her ass, not in it.”

Bucky's hand fits against her ass. “Would you like it up on top?” he asks, starting with a slow thrust.

Steve shakes his head. “Lower. I want it to drip down onto Clint, if you can manage.”

Bucky's eyes flash with hunger. “Oh, I can manage,” he assures them all, thrusting hard and fast into Nat. She bounces along with the power, her breasts trying to sway but not having the room. She starts to moan into Clint's mouth, and dear Lord, she's keeping her mouth open and letting Clint fuck his tongue into it, yes. “Good girl,” he says quietly. “Just let them fuck you.”

Now that Clint knows he's watching, he makes a point to thrust his tongue in at the same time as Bucky pushing into her ass, and it's too much, it's not enough, and Nat is coming again, shaking and quaking and coming with a cry into Clint's mouth.

And then Bucky thrusts wildly, pulling out and shoving his cockhead just below her hole. He comes magnificently, great ribbons of thick white streaming down Nat's slit and sliding onto Clint's cock and balls. 

“Perfect,” he breathes, getting to his feet. “Let me see.” Bucky moves back, and it's even better up close, some thicker gobs of come stuck in their hair, and if they don't clean it out now, it'll get stuck something awful. 

Steve takes his cock out, grits out a quick “Hold still, stay just like that,” then shoves his weeping cock through his fist until he comes, directing it to the same place, watching it spill again, this time up close, and it's perfect, it's just what he needs.

“Okay, you two. Flip over, let Clint come, but Clint-”

“Come on her cunt,” Clint finishes for him, shoving the two of them into position and already thrusting desperately into her. After a few thrusts, he's pulling away and shooting his come onto her, and his hand is on his cock, smearing Bucky's and Steve's come in as he milks himself, letting all three blend.

Steve breathes heavily for a long moment. 

“Well done, everyone,” he congratulates, half out of breath. “You were all perfect, thank you so much. Bucky, can you grab those cloths?”

They all take turns wiping each other clean, only occasionally getting distracted by stealing kisses from each other. Steve keeps up his little list of compliments and endearments, and he half expects to start crying. Bucky and Clint tear off the comforter while Nat goes to the bathroom, and Steve remembers to turn off the lights. 

All four collapse into the bed in a loose pile, sweat starting to cool but wanting the connection. Steve, somehow, ends up in the middle, Bucky curled against one side, Nat laying asleep on his chest, and Clint's head close to his as they whisper back and forth, “I love you.”


End file.
